Firewalls are traditionally only as strong or as weak as the policies you define. But effective security policies for today's complex Internet traffic depend on fine-grained understanding that can be hard to come by. What is needed is insight that goes far beyond port and protocol to encompass different web applications and users and the sophisticated threats that target them.